Five Days
by splintered
Summary: Want to spend five days in the day and the life of Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy? ASP/SM Drabbles based on music from my iPod.
1. Chapter 1

**Rules: 1: Pick a pairing. 2: Turn your music on shuffle. 3: Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays. 4: Do five of these then post away!**

**Pairing: Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

* * *

><p><strong>1. "Dulcinea" from Man of La Mancha <strong>

Scorpius Malfoy was very fond of sweets. Chocolate Frogs. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans. Sugar Quills. Treacle Tarts. Perhaps it was because his father always preached for having and eating a balanced diet when they resided in the Malfoy Manor (after all, Malfoys couldn't get fat). So sweets were served sparingly in the manor by the house elves.

So when Score got to Hogwarts, it was a real treat. Especially when he met the sweetest boy of all: Albus Potter, his Dulcinea.

* * *

><p><strong>2. "Lanigan's Ball" by Enter the Haggis<strong>

He spent six whole months in Dublin when he was younger. Because he was the great Harry Potter's son, he and his family traveled a lot. And also, one of his father's schoolmates, Seamus Finnigan, was Irish, so it made sense to travel to Ireland. Of course, being the youngest male Potter at the time, his brother James thought it would be funny if Albus was dressed up in a wig and dress learned how to Irish dance. So six months spent in Dublin were spent learning the steps to Lannigan's ball: the Celtic leaps and jumps and twirls. To James's surprise, Albus had a natural gift for dancing — that James would have suspected Albus inherited Veela blood from their Aunt Fleur if he didn't already know the improbability of it (James himself had two left feet).

Despite his talent, Albus had almost died in embarrassment when his best friend Scorpius Malfoy discovered that the youngest male Potter knew all the steps to Lannigan's Ball and demanded that he perform them in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>3. "Pirelli's Miracle Elixir" from Sweeny Todd<strong>

"It hurts," a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes whined, clutching his belly. Albus had scraped himself against the whomping willow during their race through the Forbidden Forest and was now sporting a rather nasty bruise.

"I can fix this," Scorpius whispered in Albus's ear. "I have the most magical elixir."

"What?"

Scorpius grabbed the hem of the other boy's shirt and carefully lifted it to reveal blue and purple coloring surrounded by pale skin.

"This," the blond replied, muttering a healing charm under his breath and pressing his lips to the cool surface. "Better?"

"Hmmmmm," Albus hummed contently, enjoying the contact of Scorpius's kisses on his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>4. "Nights in White Satin" by Declan Galbraith <strong>

Sometimes Albus Potter had a dream about nights in white satin, never reaching the end. He would wake up feeling unsatisfied, with the unshakable feeling that he wanted something unattainable. He supposed his dream was unattainable, because he never remembered anything beyond the bed of white satin.

He only knew one person who would own white satin bed sheets, and despite how much he loved this person, he doubted Scorpius Malfoy could love him back the same way (and perhaps share a night in white satin with him).

* * *

><p><strong>5. "Step In Time" from Mary Poppins<strong>

James swore his brother and Malfoy were fraternal twins, with the way they were always together, causing havoc throughout Hogwarts. Although Albus resembled his father with his piercing green eyes and jet black hair and Scorpius resembled Draco Malfoy with is his pale blond hair and steel grey eyes, the two had to be fraternal twins with identical mischievous grins, each seeming to read the other's thoughts and finish each other's sentences.

"Why how do you do that?" James once asked the two of them.

"Never need a reason…" Albus started.

"Never need a rhyme…" Scorpius continued.

"To step in time," they said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rules: 1: Pick a pairing. 2: Turn your music on shuffle. 3: Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays. 4: Do five of these then post away!**

**Pairing: Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

* * *

><p><strong>6. "You've Got to Show" by Indigo Girls<strong>

Score Malfoy never settled for anything less than the best. That's why he scored so many times as best Chaser on his Quidditch team and dated the most birds (and blokes) out of anyone from his House. But Score soon learned that quantity never beat quality (and Score only settled for the best) — especially if he lost his greatest trophy: the friendship of Albus Potter.

There were a thousand things about him and he only wanted Albus to know, and no Quidditch Cup, girl (or guy) could or would make it better.

**7. "By You" by Mitch Hansen Band **

The hole in his chest was getting the best of him. Score could only think of that day in the woods. He thought he would be okay without his shadow Albus Potter, but he wasn't. He couldn't sleep without dreaming of Albus. He could feel the brunette's lingering touches: friendly pats on the shoulder, manly hugs, fingers through his hair… If only Albus knew the hole he left in Score's heart. If only he could hear Al's voice again. He couldn't stand not knowing where Al was.

**8. "Witch" by Maps & Atlases**

To think the argument had started over a witch with short hair. Score didn't like dating (because it was too demanding), but he did enjoy what every hormonal teenaged wizard enjoyed. And when he had a one-night stand with a witch with short black hair and bright green eyes, it had hit too close to home for Albus.

"It's like you're dating me!" his best friend had said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Al? I don't date."

"Right," Al had mumbled.

But when Score saw the witch with short hair again, apparently, Al had enough.

**9. "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan **

"Score only likes you 'cuz you look girly," James had once told Al.

"I'm not a girl!" Al blanched. Sure, he was short for his age, and perhaps he was a bit thin and pale (whereas James was tall and muscular and tan from years spent outdoors). But perhaps James had a point. Score did have a new girlfriend (who looked suspiciously like him). Perhaps mysterious Score only liked him 'cuz he was small and didn't need him anymore 'cuz he had what's-her-face.

"Don't worry," James laughed, seeing Al's distraught expression. "I'll make a man of you, yet."

**10. "Ohio (Come Back to Texas)" by Bowling for Soup**

Al had just said he need a break from their friendship — a little time to think. But then he went away and Score didn't know what to do.

"Come back to me," Score wanted to say. It just wasn't the same since he went away. Score had an empty seat next to him. Okay, so Score might have made a mistake and taken their friendship for granted, but that's what Score did. Score made mistakes. Al didn't have to clean out his closet and request a new roommate. It's just wasn't the same without Al. If he would just come back. They weren't Score and Al without Al. But if that's what Al wanted — some time to think — then Score would wait for him to be done and through with doing whatever. Scorpius Malfoy could wait. And if not, he would make a petition to regain Al's friendship and get everyone else to sign.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rules: 1: Pick a pairing. 2: Turn your music on shuffle. 3: Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays. 4: Do five of these then post away!**

**Pairing: Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy **

* * *

><p><strong>11. "The Ballad of Love and Hate" by the Avett Brothers <strong>

Score writes a letter and sends it to Al.

_"I can't wait to see you again."_

Al reads the letter and throws it away. He wanted to hate him. He really did. It would be easier that way. It hurt too much. But he couldn't — not when Score kept sending him silly love letters.

_"The grass is greener through your pretty eyes. I miss you."_

Al just had to keep his head up. That, or drown his heart in butterbeer. He would forgive Score eventually. He knew he would. Life was slow and dull without Score.

"I'm yours," he wanted to tell him. "I'm yours, forever."

**12. "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade **

The best thing about tonight is they're not fighting. It's like old times — a blanket of love and laughter. It was like finally being able to breathe again.

Life was impossible without Al. Independent, self-reliant Scorpius Malfoy, who was good at absolutely everything, actually found life to be a chore without his best friend.

Now, if only every night could be like tonight…

** 13. "Why" by Jada Kiss**

"Why? It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Because I love you."

Al paused for a moment. This couldn't possibly be true, could it?

"Why?"

**14. "Perfectly Marvelous" from Cabaret **

"From the way I see it," Score said, "I don't think people have to explain anything! If we want to date — and it so happens that we do — then we say, we want to. I want to.

So if anyone asks about you and me, you have two alternatives.

You can either say, 'Oh yes, it's true. We're living in delicious sin. Or, you can simply tell the truth and say…

I met this perfectly marvelous boy in this perfectly marvelous place. And we're living together and having a perfectly marvelous time!"

**15. "Little Lion Man" by Mumford and Sons**

Sometimes Score called him his "little lion man." It was an inside joke, really, from when he messed up his sorting. Well, not messed it up, per say. His dad had assured him that he didn't care if he was a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff. But he could tell that his mum was somewhat disappointed.

See, he came from a long line of Gryffindors. In fact, his dad pulled Godric Gryffindor's bloody sword out of that fucking hat. And Al was… not a Gryffindor.

He was in Slytherin with Score. That's how they met, really, when they were first years. They sat next to each other at the Slytherin table and somehow hit it off.

"It's not your fault, Al. You didn't disappoint your folks," Score said. "They're just jealous 'cuz you got into the best house. And if it makes you fell any better, you can be my little lion man, OK?"


End file.
